


Josh's Revenge

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: Josh finally gets his revenge for all the times Tyler annoyed him.





	

Josh was leaning against the kitchen counter plotting.

Josh had been sitting on the couch, fiddling with his phone while sneaking looks at Tyler. He found the sight adorable and had trouble pulling his gaze away, Tyler had his eyebrows furrowed in concentration while biting his bottom lip and occasionally raising one of his hands to tug at his hair a little bit.

He had went on his own phone to wait for Tyler to be done with his phone. After sitting around bored for over ten minutes Josh then decided to go and get himself a drink. As he was walking behind Tyler he turned to ask him if he wanted a drink as well, and that was when he saw Tyler’s phone screen, which he wasn’t using to answer emails like he said but he was writing down song idea’s instead. 

He had force Tyler to stop writing after he had been doing it all day and was close to tugging chunks of his hairs out in frustration when he couldn’t come up with anything. He had tried to find a way to distract him when Tyler said he had a few emails he had to reply to, so Josh decided to leave him in peace to reply to them.

‘ _ That sneaky little… I can’t believe that he’s trying to write more after I told him to stop. He’s going to drive himself insane if he keeps trying to force himself.’ _ Josh had thought to himself concerned, as he made his way into the kitchen.  ‘ _ I think it’s time to take revenge against all the times he bugged me when I was on my phone. That’s sure to distract him’ _ He smirked to himself. 

This is what lead Josh to where he was, plotting against Tyler.

After standing there for a few moments and not being able to think of an idea he decided to go to the fridge and get the drink he came into the kitchen for. He picked up a can of Coca Cola and close the door before leaning back against the counter.

‘ _ What should I do? I don’t want to do something that he’s done before.’ _ Josh sighed to himself as he made his way back into the living room and sat back down in his seat. ‘ _ I can't think of anything, how did Tyler come up with all those ways to annoy me?’ _

Josh was dragged out his thoughts by Tyler’s voice.

“J would you mind not doing that? It’s just that I’m trying to concentrate.” Tyler’s soft voice said, full of frustration.

Josh looked down at himself and realised that he had been tapping his fingers against the side of the can in his hand.  He flattened his fingers and Tyler smiled in thanks and that was when the idea hit Josh.

He pulled out his phone again and waited a few moments before starting to tap a random beat onto the side of the can again, and after a couple of seconds out of the corner of his eyes he saw Tyler narrow his eyes at his phone. 

Josh watched as Tyler’s shoulders tensed up, trying to ignore the sound but eventually it seemed to push Tyler to say something.

“Josh I’m trying to reply to these emails and they’re really important. I don’t want to mess them up.”

Josh smiled at Tyler and nodded his head before turning his gaze back to his phone, which he was pretending to be occupied with. After a few minutes he began tapping on the side of the can again but this time he began tapping his foot against the table sitting in front of him as well. 

Josh could feel Tyler glaring at him but he didn’t take his eyes off his phone. 

It went on like this for over ten minutes. Josh tapping a random beat and Tyler glaring at him while he pretended not to notice. Eventually Josh heard Tyler sigh and he saw him stand up out of the corner of his eye and he watched as he made his way towards Josh. When he was close enough he flopped down onto the couch next to Josh and leaned against him and Josh stopped pretending with his phone and wrapped his free arm around Tyler while placing the can on the floor.

“See how annoying it can get Tyler?” Josh asked while Tyler buried his face into Josh’s side.

Josh ran his hand through Tyler hair while Tyler hummed pushed his head further into Josh’s hand. 

“Does this mean that you’re done torturing yourself, trying to force yourself to write songs?” Josh asked and Tyler’s head shot up, eyes wide.

“You knew?” Tyler whispered, lowering his eyes and biting his lip.

“Yeah I knew, why do you think I was bothering you? I already asked you to stop once and you lied and started again so I thought this time I should get you to stop by yourself.” Josh explained, while Tyler cuddled back into his side.

Josh leaned down to kiss the top of Tyler’s head, and when Tyler leaned his head back Josh then pressed a kiss to his forehead, then the tip of his nose and then finally a one against his lips.

“I guess I learned my lesson this time. If I want to to pay attention I’ll say so from now on.” Tyler whispered and Josh tightened his grip on his and smiled.

‘ _ I’m glad he’s going to stop annoying me, but if he didn’t do it we wouldn’t be where we are now. So I’m glad he did it in the first place.’ _ Josh sighed, smiling to himself as he leaned his head against Tyler’s.

****Hi! Well here it is, the last one. I hope you enjoyed reading them! Stay alive frens! |-/** **


End file.
